


you don't wanna hurt yourself

by Carth



Category: Lady Bird (2017)
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: Она скучает по школьной стоянке, репетициям, нудному работодателю в кафе, блестящим зеленым чашкам, свисающим с крючков дома, идиотскому киоску с сигаретами, от которых поначалу болело в груди, она даже по Кайлу скучает.Это абстрактная мысль, не оформившаяся, она никогда не уделяет ей много времени; как старая песня в плеере, которую переключаешь, стоит услышать первые ноты, но не удаляешь, потому что она вроде как дорога, или когда-то была таковой.
Relationships: Christine "Lady Bird" McPherson/Kyle Scheible
Kudos: 4





	you don't wanna hurt yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Fink - Looking Too Closely

Она снова использует имя, данное ей при рождении; Джули радуется, потому что ей больше не приходится объяснять её новым друзьям, кто такая Леди Бёрд. Это превращается в старую шутку, о которой вспоминают на вечеринках и за завтраком в воскресенье. Кристин намазывает на кусок тоста арахисовое масло и смеётся, вспоминая школьное прослушивание и нелепое, криво выведенное синей ручкой “Леди Бёрд”, которое тогда казалось таким высокопарным и взрослым. У взрослых и серьёзных людей есть псевдонимы, они весомые и что-то значат, они выделяют их из толпы тех, кто навсегда остался ответвлением чьей-то жизни: любишь, не любишь, убил - ты часть вакуума, ты никогда не будешь отделим, не станешь полноценной версией себя, если не решишься; тогда он делал её не девчонкой из Сакраменто, чья комната была захламлена и выкрашена в розовый, жаждущей рваться вперёд, на побережье, в леса Род-Айленда - да хоть куда; псевдоним делал её человеком, который знал, что ждёт его впереди, который просто решил отдохнуть, залечь на дно на время, остаться в Сакраменто перед спонтанным отъездом посреди ночи. 

Утренний Сакраменто не знаком ей; ей не знакомы трамвайчики, курсирующие сквозь улицы, не знакомы магазины в центре и кофейни, маленькие и по-детски аутентичные, с налётом старины, в такой час закрытые и блестящие от ночной влажности, ещё не испарившейся с окон. Она шаркает ногами, подтачивает каблуки новеньких кожаных ботинок, купленных на пятничной распродаже в секонд-хэнде, смотрит, как пыль оседает на блестящей коже и скучает по тряпичным, розовым кедам, голым коленкам и спадающей складками на бёдра темной юбке. Она скучает по школьной стоянке, репетициям, нудном работодателе в кафе, блестящим зеленым чашкам, свисающим с крючков дома, идиотскому киоску с сигаретами, от которых поначалу болело в груди, она даже по Кайлу скучает. 

Это абстрактная мысль, не оформившаяся, она никогда не уделяет ей много времени; как старая песня в плеере, которую переключаешь, стоит услышать первые ноты, но не удаляешь, потому что она вроде как дорога, или когда-то была таковой. Кристин болтает ногами, сидя на качелях, щелкает бездумно колёсиком выкрашенной в лак с крупными радужными блёстками зажигалки, в сумке валяется наверняка растаявшая шоколадка и пузырёк ароматического масла (мать знает, что она курит, уже смирилась, но Кристин ненавидит запах, остающийся на её руках). 

— Сама закастомила? Круто. 

За два года Кайл почти не изменился, разве что волосы стали короче, а синяки под глубоко запавшими глазами темнее.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Гуляю.

— Не помню, чтобы ты часто гулял по утрам.

— Странно, что тебе есть что вспомнить - мы друг друга совсем не знали.

В их словах минимум смысла, Кайл как и раньше неразговорчив, Кристин просто не знает, что сказать парню, с которым у неё был первый секс, ничего глубже в их отношениях не было. Он прав - они исследовали тела и рты друг друга, Кристин перебирала его волосы, а не детские фотоальбомы. Она не может представить Кайла ребёнком лет так пяти, с отсутствующими зубами и пальцами в арахисовом масле, или взрослым, сгорбленным и похрапывающим. Кайл словно существует только здесь, он не движется ни вперёд, ни назад, он застывшая самодостаточная система, функционирующая только для себя. 

— Бензин подорожал, - Кайл пинает носком камни на площадке, раскручивает кубики с буквами, здесь он смотрится ещё нереальнее, чем у бассейна, когда его лицо было голубым, а губы почернели и были на вкус, как пепельница. 

Кайл всё ещё презирает саму концепцию денег, но теперь уже потому что их редко достаточно, ими надо оплачивать счета, еду и одежду, и прачечную, потому что мать осталась дома, и он взрослый и самостоятельный, всегда таким был и останется. 

— Планета вроде как умирает, - она неопределённо взмахивает рукой, не помнит детали вчерашней программы на энимал плэнет, после этого был эпизод про спасение животных. 

— Всё умирает. Подумаешь.

Когда умирает его отец, Кайл не чувствует ничего. Он пролистывает старые фотоальбомы, рассматривает рамки над камином, и человек с плёнки, молодой, радостный и сильный, совсем не похож на того, кто сидел в гостинной и кричал по ночам, чтобы его накрыли пледом или перевернули. Отец Кайла не похож на "папу", не похож на того, кто читал ему книги по американской истории; того, кто рассказывал ему про конкистадоров и индейцев, про пещеры и океаны за границами их ссохшегося, как отцовские руки, штата, где улицы пустуют с утра до вечера, и где краска на детских площадках и граффити на стене за школой облезают, потому что все в их районе давно выросли и сбежали из душного Сакраменто, в котором из святого были только развешанные по школе кресты. 

Мать портит его пиджак на похоронах, размазывает по дешевой ткани помаду и плотный желтоватый тональник, которым безуспешно пытается спрятать истерику и прорывшие ещё молодое лицо морщины. Кайл помнит, что два года назад их не было. Его мать сетовала на качество косметики и цены в Таргете, обильно намазывала на шею и лоб липкий густой крем от загара и вела отца на прогулку под руку, в шутку зовя его по фамилии, и Кайл вспоминал, как родители спорили с утра о том, что приготовить и как наказать Кайла за проваленный тест по математике. Он прятался в комнате, потому что у него была пара часов до того, как отец стучался к нему и садился за разъяснение алгебры, спрашивал про школу и рассказывал про небольшой бизнес, которым он владел в молодости. 

Он курил, умастившись на тонком подоконнике и набирал номер Леди Бёрд, лениво и тягуче, под стать жаре в городе и мягкому, сухому ветру, не шевелившему листья на деревьях. Она наверняка была где-то на улице, на работе, больше он особо и не знал о ней, и Кайл слушал гудки в трубке, выдыхал дым в окно и жевал губы, зная, что после ещё одной сигареты комната не успеет проветриться до прихода отца.

— Как ты? Как твой отец?

— Умер. Почти два месяца назад.

— Оу. Мне жаль.

— Не нужно. Ты его совсем не знала. 

Ему не нужна чья-то жалость. Не нужны сочувствие и похлопывания по спине от мужчин в баре и женщин в супермаркете, для которых отец навсегда останется идеальным мужем, забиравшим у матери гигантские сумки с продуктами (когда его ноги стали совсем плохо двигаться, он звонил Кайлу и требовал пройти четыре квартала и донести всё такие же тяжелые сумки, словно Кайл был тяжелоатлетом, а не курильщиком с костлявыми тонкими ногами и слабыми лёгкими) и катавшим его на плечах (один раз, зимой, они потратили час на преодоление четырехсот метров, отец повис у него на правом плече, сумка с продуктами и ноутбуком была на левом, и Кайл не мог пошевелиться следующие два дня, у него болело абсолютно всё, а у отца болела голова - они так и не научились жалеть друг друга). Случайные незнакомцы на улицах, коллеги отца, священник - для них он навсегда останется умным мужчиной, которому просто ужасно не повезло: со здоровьем, страховкой, сыном. Для Кайла его смерть стала облегчением. 

— Не хочешь зайти? Мой дом рядом.

— Я помню.

— Круто.

Они остаются на кухне, окна распахнуты, сентябрьское солнце заливает тёмные подоконники, высохшие цветы в стаканах и грязный стакан из-под пива. Кайл перебирает пакетики с чаем, задевает башню из коробок с просроченными дорогими лекарствами, вытирает пролитый кипяток кусками застиранных до дыр простынок и думает, что ничего из этого не отразилось на каменной плите на городском кладбище. На ней лаконичное “Любящий сын, отец, муж” и две даты с разницей в сорок девять лет, из которых последние два года - пустота.

Леди Бёрд насыпает в чай две ложки сахара, Кайл морщится и издаёт задушенный звук: чай дорогой, зелёный, добавлять сахар - кощунство. Он не помнит за ней такой тяги к сладкому - но, по правде говоря, он был прав - они ничего почти друг о друге не знали. Расположение родинок на её плечах и груди, глупая побрякушка на тонкой цепочке на ключицах, то, как её щёки покрывались красными пятнами, а ногти частенько оставляли царапины на его руках - это мелкие, незначительные детали, Кайл может разобрать её на части и найти в любой другой девчонке в стране, у них всех есть что-то общее, просто в разной концентрации (он никогда, правда, не видел такого цвета губ и шрамов на бледных бёдрах, никогда не спрашивал, наверняка глупая история из детства).

Иногда он представляет, что случилось бы, не сбеги она тогда перед выпускным. Они бы сидели где-то на парковке в пять утра, пьяные и укуренные, её глупое розовое платье было бы мятым и пыльным, она бы подтянула колени к груди, положила голову ему на плечо и бубнила что-то про свои раздутые, большие, больше их города мечты. У Кайла не было никаких надежд на своё будущее, он не думал о днях после школы, длинных-длинных шоссе на пути в другие штаты, он и за пределы Калифорнии-то никогда особо не выезжал. 

Она была бы рядом, когда не стало отца. Когда у него была истерика в пустом доме, когда он швырял фотоальбомы в стену и рыдал по папе, который умер ещё на операционном столе. Было бы сопливо и тихо, она вроде как не умела утешать людей, но её ненавязчивое внимание и тёплые руки скорее всего помогли бы.

— Ты никогда не хотела начать сначала? - он вертит в пальцах сигарету, смешно стесняться курить перед ней, она уже не маленькая, а Кайлу вроде как плевать на всех и вся.

— Что именно?

— Жизнь. Школу. Нас, - в них не было смысла тогда, и вряд ли он есть сейчас, просто иногда приятно поностальгировать с утра, представить, что время замерло, и они могут повернуть его вспять. 

— Не особо. А ты? - для них это слишком личные разговоры, но впервые за долгое время Кристин тихо. Она чертит пальцем по пыльной столешнице, наблюдает за выцветшими, пожелтевшими занавесками, всё дышит пустотой и скукой.

Кайлу, наверное, скучно в Сакраменто. Пить больше не хочется, он прошёл этот этап ещё в шестнадцать, вечеринки слишком шумные и людные, ему больше нравится ходить по утрам в супермаркет и катить тележку по опустевшим залам, сидеть перед холодильником с мороженым и пивом (он пока не может ничего купить, веха в двадцать один год ещё кажется знаменательной). 

— Иногда, - он подходит вплотную, встаёт между её ног, и впервые сам проявляет инициативу, она больше не чувствует себя девчонкой со скачущими перед красивым парнем гормонами и текилой в голове.

— Это плохо закончится для нас обоих. Мы ничему не научимся, просто потратим время.

— Подумаешь, время. Когда это всё опять закончится, я надеюсь, что ты будешь хорошо обо мне вспоминать.

Это, наверное, взросление.


End file.
